


Lullaby

by scarletchidori



Series: Royai Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Royai Week 2020, Singing, Young Royai, but i wanted to write something about young royai so yeah, just a bit of angst but not to much i swear, their relationship here is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: She feels really silly because she’s thinking that her heart might start crackling like the fire instead of beating, because his touch makes her feel safe and sound, and so so warm.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Series: Royai Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another Royai Prompt. Day Four: Crackle.
> 
> I really didn't know what to write, at first I wanted to write something angst, but I wrote angst since day one, so I decided to write something more fluffly perhaps? And young Royai. I missed Young Royai.
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_ “You rest inside my mind _

_ Since the day you came _

_ I knew you would be with me _

_ All the times we spent _

_ What we shared was surely _

_ Warm enough to know you cared for me” _

_ (Serah’s Theme -Memories - Final Fantasy XIII-2) _

  
  


*

  
  


Ever since she can remember Riza always loved sitting by the fire while it was snowing outside. 

“Riza?”

“Roy,” she whispers.

She still isn’t used to using his name instead of calling him “Mister Mustang”, he asked her to drop the formalities, because he isn’t that much older than her. 

“May I join you?”, he asks with a small smile on his lips.

“Sure,” she nods.

  
“Do you like snow?”

“Yes,” she answered “It reminds me of my mom.”   
  


The fire is crackling and it makes Riza feel safe. She lays her head on Roy’s shoulder without even thinking about it. 

“I-- I’m sorry,” she whispers raising her head fearing that she might have done something very wrong.

“Don’t worry,” Roy says, smiling at her with kindness “You can lay on me, if you want to.”

Riza recognizes that it is nice to lay her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth against her, so she lays against him again.

“What was your mother like?”, he asks.

“She died when I was really young - so I don’t remember her really well,” Riza begins to say sighing “But she was really kind, I still faintly remember her voice especially when she used to sing to me.”

“Did she have a nice voice?”

“Yes,” Riza replies “She had the sweetest voice ever, and when I can’t sleep… if I close my eyes I can still hear her singing my favorite lullaby and - oh I’m sorry I didn't mean to talk too much.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Riza,” he says “It’s unnecessary.”

Living alone with her father made her much more reluctant to speak, fearing to speak too much. She knew she looked a lot like her mother, her father said so before telling her that ‘he couldn’t bear the sight of her’ because he kept seeing the person he had lost. Roy lays his hand on her, his warmth sipping even more in her being. She feels really silly because she’s thinking that her heart might start crackling like the fire instead of beating, because his touch makes her feel safe and sound, and so so warm.

The silence around them is not annoying. It is a silence that makes her feel good and safe. Roy’s slow, regular breathing seems to be the only thing she can hear. When suddenly he starts singing. Riza’s heart misses a beat when she understands what song he is singing. The song that her mother sang to her to make her fall asleep when she was a child. The crackling fire and his voice come together, and Riza feels like going back in time. When she was happy, safe, and her house was a nice place to be always full of light and happiness. 

  
“Roy…”

“Yes?”, he asks softly, stroking the back of her hand.

“Why were you singing that song?”

“I thought you like it,” he replies, “ hear you humming often, when you think no one can hear you, and usually you sing this song.”

She never realized that Roy was so attentive to her and what she does. 

“It was the song that my mother sang to me,” she confesses.

“I suspect it.”

“Could sing again?”.

Roy nods and begins to sing softly, blending perfectly with the sound of the fire that continues to crackle in the fireplace.

She is glad that her father took Roy as his pupil. They will be friends forever, and she will always stay beside him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
